Afire Love
by svtjnwnw
Summary: Cerita ringan tentang hubungan Jeon Wonwoo dan Hong Jisoo yang nampak manis dan sederhana. Sesederhana penilaian orang terhadap jeon wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo! Hong Jisoo! Joshua! Wonwoo! Seventeen!
1. Chapter 1

_Jiwon_

 _Jisoo x Wonwoo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- L is for the way you look at me -_

Joshua baru saja pulang dari kerja, dihempaskan badannya ke sofa cokelat di tengah ruangan di rumah mungilnya. Sulur-sulur yang merambat di depan jendela menghalangi cahaya matahari jingga yang terpekur sebelum terbenam. Dipejamkannya kedua mata, lalu menghela napas panjang, berusaha untuk santai. Hingga sepasang tangan nampak memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Joshua mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak menunjukkan rasa lelah yang ia rasakan untuk saat ini.

"Hyung sudah pulang? Wonie menunggu hyung sedikit lama"suara manja nan menggoda membuai telingannya.

Matanya kembali terbuka memegang tangan seorang namja yang dibelakangnya dan menuntun namja itu untuk duduk dipangkuanya. Namja yang menjadi kekasihnya selama 4 Tahun ini dan tentu akan menjadi Istrinya dalam 2minggu kedepan. Namja yang bernama Wonwoo lah yang mampu membuat dunianya terasa lebih berwarna. Dimana hari-hari yang menurutnya kelam menjadi sangat indah bersama wonwoo.

"Maaf, ada rapat mendadak tadi dikantor. Maaf hyung tak sempat memberitahumu"ia nampak memeluk wonwoo dengan erat seolah-olah tak ingin wonwoo itu pergi darinya.

"Hyung.. jangan peluk wonie terlalu erat.. Sakit hyung"Wonwoo nampak bergerak tak nyaman dalam rengkuhan Joshua.

Entah mengapa, belakangan ini Joshua merasa Wonwoo tidak mencintainya. Itu terbukti saat ia akan mencium kekasih manisnya itu, Wonwoo pasti akan langsung menutup mulutnya atau memalingkan wajahnya. Bahkan dipeluk pun ia sudah tak mau. Bagi Joshua, Wonwoo adalah porosnya. Segala pusat perputaran hidupnya. Wonwoo bagai menjadi candu yang selalu membuainya. Satu hal yang berubah pada wonwoo baik itu sikap atau perkataanya itu sama saja dengan neraka bagi joshua. Fikirannya akan melayang jauh membayangkan hal hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi

"Hyung melamun.."Wonwoo mengelus lembut pipi Joshua. Raut lelah nampak menghiasi wajah Joshua. Dengan lembut Wonwoo mengusap gurat-guratan itu. Memijatnya perlahan dan menatap wajah Joshua dengan merapalkan beberapa kata yang selalu ia lakukan untuk membuat Joshua tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Bukan kata-kata berlebihan yang akan ia ucapkan. Hanya kata-kata yang menggambarkan tentang beruntungnya ia bisa memiliki Joshua, tentang bagaimana ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada namja yang dihadapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu wonie" senyuman teduh Joshua nampak menghiasi wajahnya membuat wonwoo tak berhenti menatapnya.

Tahukah kalian, hal yang membuat wonwoo sangat mencintai Joshua. tentu saja itu karena senyumannya. Senyuman mematikan yang mampu membuatnya terjebak dalam dimensi yang sampai saat ini tak ia mengerti. 4 tahun tinggal bersama tentu bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi mereka untuk saling mengenal. Berawal dari wonwoo yang tak mampu menemukan tempat tinggal sementaranya hingga akhirnya Joshua berbaik hati untuk menampungnya. Menampung seseorang yang bahkan baru ia temui dikedai dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku bersyukur Tuhan mempertemukan kita pada waktu itu wonie. Entah apa jadinya jika kau bertemu dengan orang lain. Mungkin hidupku takkan sebahagia saat ini"

 _Flashback on_

Wonwoo nampak kesulitan membawa kopernya, kedai yang baru ia masuki memiliki pintu yang cukup kecil membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk melewatinya. Sedangkan tak jauh darinya Joshua nampak memperhatikannya, mengabaikan teman-temannya yang terlarut dalam obrolannya. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit joshua menatap namja manis itu. Mulai dari namja itu datang dan duduk tak jauh darinya bahkan ia juga memperhatikan wonwoo saat ia mengeluh kepanasan karena makanannya yang entah mengapa malah membuat Joshua ingin mendatanginya dan memberinya segelas air dan tentu saja mengatakan agar ia lebih berhati-hati.

Wonwoo keluar dari kedai kecil itu dengan sedikit kesulitan, sebenarnya ia bisa saja keluar lebih mudah dengan menarik koper itu dibelakangnya bukan disampingnya. Tapi hari ini nampak begitu kacau dimatanya karena hingga malam ia belum bisa menemukan tempat tinggal sementaranya. Ia berjongkok menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, menangis dan menyesali keputusannya untuk pindah ke seoul seorang diri.

"Seorang namja tidak baik menangis"Suara halus nan lembut menyapa pendengarannya.

Samar-samar wonwoo mendengar suara langkah mendekatinya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap namja yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Wonwoo nampak berfikir sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk meraih tangan itu dan berdiri dan tentu saja dengan sedikit bantuan namja yang mengulurkan tangannya itu.

"Hong Jisoo atau kau bisa memanggilku Joshua"Joshua tersenyum dan tetap menggenggam tangan wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, Jeon wonwoo"wonwoo tersenyum kikuk menatap Joshua. Senyuman yang terlihat meneduhkan itu membuatnya terjebak dalam dimensi yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu? Apa suara tangisku terlalu besar?"

"Bahumu bergetar dan itu cukup menjelaskan kalau kau sedang menangis. Apa aku bisa membantumu?"joshua melirik sekilas koper wonwoo yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kau tak mempunyai tempat tinggal disini?"tebak Joshua yang membuat wonwoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Matanya mengerjap perlahan, rasa kantuk nampak menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat ia harus menutup wajahnya saat rasa kantuk itu datang.

"Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara"joshua hampir saja membuat Wonwoo terjatuh karena ucapannya. Ia bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu dengan namja itu, bahkan ini belum terhitung 24 jam tapi Joshua malah menawarkannya untuk tinggal dirumahnya.

 _Flashback off_

"Aku tak menyangka hyung tiba-tiba datang padaku dan menawariku untuk tinggal bersama hyung dan entah mengapa aku malah menyetujuinya padahalkan aku tak mengenal hyung karena bisa jadi Hyung adalah orang jahat yang akan menjualku"wonwoo berbicara panjang lebar membuat rasa lelah Joshua menguap entah kemana. Jika ia mengulang kembali kenangan yang terjadi diantara mereka entah mengapa membuat Joshua bersemangat. Karena hanya dengan cara itu, ia bisa mengetahui seberapa penting peran wonwoo dalam hidupnya. Dan hanya karena itu juga ia bisa mengucap syukur atas takdir yang tertulis untuknya.

"Aku bersyukur sangat bersyukur, aku mencintaimu sejak saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Melihat caramu makan dengan wajah kesal, wajah manis yang selalu kau sangkal"Joshua terkekeh pelan, mengusap kepala wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Aku tak manis saat itu hyung. Itu memalukan, berulang kali aku mempout kan wajahku didepan cermin dan itu malah membuatku mual melihatnya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa hyung malah suka"wonwoo memeluk erat leher joshua dan menyelusupkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher joshua, beberapa kali ia menggesek-gesekan hidungnya.

"Bagiku kau selalu manis sayang, wajahmu selalu membuatku ingin melindungimu dan menjagamu. Menjagamu entah mengapa menjadi suatu keharusan. Aku bahkan tak tahu alasan untuk aku hidup didunia. Aku hanya berfikir untuk terus melakukan apa yang aku suka tanpa memikirkan apapun tapi sekarang aku punya satu tujuan. Tujuan terpenting dalam hidup, tujuan utama diatas segalanya. Hanya satu tujuan yaitu menjagamu. Menjaga dirimu dan menjaga hubungan ini. Walau akan ada banyak rintangan yang akan menghadang aku tetap akan melewatinya dan tentu saja itu harus bersamamu. Karena aku bernafas hanya untukmu, dan aku hanya memujamu. Memuja calon istriku"itu adalah kalimat yang akan selalu Joshua ucapkan jika itu menyangkut tentang wonwoo.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya Hyung. Aku mencintaimu melebihi siapapun dan aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu"wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap wajah Joshua, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut menyalurkan jutaan kalimat yang tak dapat ia ucapkan dengan kata-kata. Malam dingin yang berubah menjadi hangat karena cinta mereka berdua. Malam yang diiringi desahan-desahan keduanya. Biarlah malam ini menjadi malam terindah untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _-_ _ **L**_ _is just for the way you_ _ **L**_ _ook at me-_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jiwon_

 _Jisoo x Wonwoo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _\- O is for the only one I see –_

Mentari nampak sudah berada pada tempat, menyinari bumi ini dengan kehangatannya yang mengantikan malam dingin. Dua namja nampak masih berada dalam selimutnya. Namja manis berkulit pucat nampak masih memejamkan matanya dengan berbantal sebuah lengan kekar namja yang nampak masih tertidur disampingnya dan juga dengan sebuah tangan yang melingkar manis dipinggangnya. Pagi yang kesekian kalinya menyapa mereka berdua. –wonwoo- namja manis itu nampak bergerak pelan dan membuka matanya, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang berjarak kurang dari 5cm dari hadapannya. Garis wajah yang nampak sempurna, wajah tampan yang selalu menghiasi paginya. Wajah yang selalu ia lihat saat ia membuka matanya dipagi dan saat ia kembali menutup matanya dimalam hari. Cinta mereka adalah cinta yang sangat sederhana. Cinta yang mengalir begitu saja diantara keduanya.

"Kau sudah bangun.. hmm jam berapa sekarang?"wonwoo sedikit tersentak mendengar suara kekasihnya yang nampak tak nyaman dan membuka matanya sedikit.

"Morning.. Maaf aku tak membangunkanmu, entah mengapa aku malah melamun pagi hari"suara wonwoo terdengar sangat pelan. Ia lantas bangun dari tidurnya, memungut beberapa pakaian yang bertebaran karena aktifitasnya semalam. Memasuknya kedalam keranjang kecil disudut kamarnya. Matanya nampak mencari kunciran hitam punyanya, kunciran yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menguncir poninya. Joshua sangat menyukai rambut wonwoo yang sangat halus. Jadi wonwoo membiarkan poninya sedikit lebih panjang agar kekasihnya bisa mengelusnya.

"Mandilah hyung, aku sudah menyiapkan air mu. Kita sudah janji bertemu dengan kawan-kawan kan?"wonwoo kembali mengingatkannya

 _\- O is for the only one I see –_

Berkutat dengan berbagai macam bahan masakan didepannya tentu saja sudah menjadi rutinitas seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Lihatlah bagaimana ia memasak sarapannya dengan sangat tenang, beberapa barang yang sudah tak ia butuhkan ia rapihkan saat itu juga. Aroma harum nampak menyapa hidungnya, membuatnya ia tersenyum lebar. Membuatkan sarapan yang enak dipagi menjadi hal kedua yang harus ia lakukan tentunya setelah ia membangunkan kekasihnya tercintai. Sepasang tangan nampak melingkar diperutnya disusul dengan ciuman lembut dibahunya.

"Masak apa hari ini ma.."sebuah kalimat yang membuat wonwoo marah sekaligus merona dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bayangkan saja, ia adalah seorang namja tapi ia malah dipanggil 'Ma' atau yang lebih lengkap 'Mama', disamping itu panggilan itu nampak lucu dan manis.

"Berhenti memanggilku ma.. wonie tak suka hyung..."wonwoo mematikan kompornya lalu melepas pelukan itu dan membalikan badannya, menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan kesal.

"Aigo.. manisnya kekasihku ini, ah aku terkena serangan jantung"suaranya nampak dibuat sangat dramatis di iringi kekehan ringan yang tercipta.

"Kau tak pantas melakukan itu Joshua hyung.."tanpa sadar wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya membuat namja di hadapannya –joshua- gemas ingin mencium bibir merah itu. Bibir merah yang selalu mengodanya untuk sekedar membuainya dan mengesapnya.

"Kau membuat hyung ingin menciummu wonie"Joshua kembali tertawa melihat raut sebal yang wonwoo tampilkan, ini sungguh godaan pagi hari yang selalu membuatnya tergoda.

Joshua memajukan wajahnya, menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan dihadapan wonwoo. Menatap mata kekasihnya dari dekat membuatnya selalu tertarik untuk sekedar menatapnya lebih lama. Tatapan yang menjanjikan ketenangan dan kebahagian yang sangat terukir jelas disana. Seakan tak ingin terburu-buru, Joshua tampak memiringkan kepalanya, menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir kekasih manisnya itu. Mengesapnya dengan pelan seolah takut bibir itu akan terluka. Joshua memang tipe orang selalu berhati-hati dalam melakukan hal apapun, termasuk dalam memperlakukan wonwoo. Ia sangat menjaga wonwoo. Menjaga namja itu dari segala hal yang bisa menyakiti wonwoo. Pagi hari yang selalu menjadi candu bagi Joshua walau hanya sekedar ciuman manis bahkan hingga ciuman panas.

"My morning kiss"Joshua melepas tautannya lalu mengusap bibir wonwoo menghapus cairan hasil kelakuannya.

"Kau selalu mencurinya hyung, aku ingin aku yang memberikannya"

Wonwoo kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan memulai kembali kegiatan yang baru mereka selesaikan tadi. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Joshua tersenyum. Pasalnya wonwoo adalah orang yang pasif dalam hubungan ini dan tentu saja ia takkan memulai duluan sebelum Joshua yang memulainya tapi pagi ini, Joshua merasakan hal yang berbeda. Tentang wonwoo yang mendadak bangun sedikit lebih siang, wonwoo yang terkadang suka memulai duluan dan wonwoo yang lebih sensitif dari biasanya. Wonwoo yang terkadang marah dan ketika ditanya dia hanya akan menjawab 'aku hanya ingin marah. Aku gak boleh marah gitu?'

"Kau melamun kembali hyung"wonwoo melepas tautannya dan melepaskan tangan Joshua yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Aku lapar hyung, ayo kita makan"Wonwoo tersenyum amat cerah meninggalkan Joshua yang nampaknya belum tersadar dalam lamunannya.

 _\- O is for the only one I see –_

Beberapa orang nampak tertawa lepas mendengar cerita lama yang kembali membawa mereka pada masa-masa itu. Membawa mereka untuk sekedar mentertawakan perilaku lamanya. Hal itu juga yang membuat Joshua mengenggam erat tangan Wonwoo. Bukan hanya mereka yang mengenang masa lalunya tapi juga Joshua yang mengenang masa-masa lalunya yang ia habiskan bersama teman-temannya dan jangan lupakan wonwoo yang juga ikut masuk dalam naskah masa lalunya. Naskah yang sampai detik ini masih mereka rangkai hingga suatu saat nanti mereka bisa menceritakan kisahnya pada orang lain.

"Aku tak menyangka wonwoo akan semakin manis, padahal kita baru beberapa tahun tak bertemu"suara namja beraksen china menyapanya. Membuat wonwoo tertawa, ekspresi yang sangat berbeda jika Joshua yang memujinya.

"Aku manis? Aku memang manis dari dulu Jun hyung.."wonwoo kembali terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jun yang nampak kesal, dari awal Jun memang tak ingin dipanggil 'Hyung' oleh wonwoo. Mereka bahkan hanya berbeda beberapa bulan. Dan menurut Jun panggilan 'Hyung' hanya akan membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit atas kenyataan bahwa ia takkan pernah memiliki Wonwoo. Jun tentu saja memiliki rasa pada wonwoo. Semua orang pun tahu akan hal itu tak terkecuali Joshua. Tapi Wonwoo itu hanya mencintai Joshua dan ia tentunya hanya akan melihat kearah Joshua.

"Entah mengapa kau sangat manis sayang. Rasanya aku ingin segera menarik mu kedepan pastur dan menikahimu"ucapan Joshua sontak membuat wonwoo merasakan panas yang menjalar dari pipinya dengan cepat. Wajah memerah yang memang hanya akan terjadi jika Joshua yang memujinya. Ekspresi menggemaskan hanya untuk Joshua. Ekspersi yang jarang orang ketahui. Ekspresi yang membuat jun kembali harus menahan pil pahit Putus Cinta.

 _\- O is just for the only One I see –_

 _Everything I do just for the only one I see and that's just for Hong Joshua_


	3. Chapter 3

_Jiwon_

 _Jisoo x Wonwoo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _V is very, very extraordinary –_

Wonwoo membasuh wajahnya, dengan raut wajah bingungnya. Ia mengigit bibirnya sendiri hingga tanpa sadar melukai bibirnya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafasnya dengan berat sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri. Matanya nampak berair, lututnya terasa lemas hingga membuatnya duduk dilantai yang dingin dikamar mandinya. Kepalanya terasa sangat berat sekarang, penglihatannya nampak memburam sekarang, sejujurnya ia adalah orang yang tak bisa terserang panik dan inilah yang akan terjadi jika ia panik. Tangannya memegang ponselnya dengan gemetar, mencari sesuatu lalu menempelkan benda itu ditelinganya.

"Mom.. aku.. aku sakit mom.."suaranya sangat pelan yang berakhir dengan tangisan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang dengan sempurna.

 _"Hyung! Yak! Hyung gwaenchana.."_ suara di ujung sana terdengar sangat panik setelah mendengar suara wonwoo yang tiba-tiba menelpon apalagi saat Wonwoo memanggilnya _'Mom'._ Astaga, rasanya tak mungkin wonwoo mabuk lalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan _'Mom'._ Dengan segera ia berlari dari apartementnya menuju apartement wonwoo yang hanya berbeda 2blok.

Ia masih berlari dengan sangat cepat, kakinya yang panjang membuatnya lebih mudah untuk berlari dengan langkah yang cukup lebar. Lupakan penampilannya yang pastinya akan sangat berantakan. 10menit berlari nampaknya tak membuatnya lelah sedikit pun. Tangannya memencet berkali-kali tombol didepannya, berharap sang pemilik rumah membuka pintunya. Merasa tak ada jawaban, membuat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya mencari kontak di ponsel. Nama 'Joshua Hyung' terpampang didepannya tapi ia tak mungkin menghubungi namja itu yang sedang sibuk keluar kota karena bisnisnya. Ia bisa menghancurkan bisnis hyungnya kalau ternyata wonwoo baik-baik saja. Hingga akhirnya.

 _"Halo mingyu ada apa"_ suara diujung sana membuat mingyu –namja itu- sedikit tersentak. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika ternyata ia menelpon Seungcheol, kakak sepupunya sekaligus pemilik gedung apartement ini.

"Tadi wonwoo hyung menelpon, ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'mom' ia bilang dia sakit lalu tak ada suara lagi. Hyung aku takut"suara Mingyu nampak bergetar dengan wajah yang memucat memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi.

 _"Calm down, kau sudah keapartementnya?"_

"Sudah hyung, tapi wonwoo hyung tak keluar-keluar dari tadi, hyung apa aku bisa meminta password apartement wonwoo?"

 _"Aku akan memintanya sebentar"_

Panggilan itu terputus meninggalkan mingyu yang masih mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya bahkan mulai memerah karena ia terlalu keras mengetuk pintu itu. Airmata nampak menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Mingyu bukan orang yang mudah menangis, ia hanya akan menangis karena keluarganya dan hanya karena Wonwoo ia akan menangis. Terutama saat mingyu menyatakan perasaanya pada wonwoo yang berujung penolakan karena wonwoo ternyata telah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Joshua. Wonwoo begitu memikat baginya. Ia menjadikan wonwoo sebagai poros hidupnya. Perasaan luar biasa itu tumbuh untuk pertama kalinya bagi mingyu.

"17****"

Pesan dari seungcheol membuat mingyu memasukan password itu dengan segera.

Click

Pintu itu terbuka, dengan cepat mingyu berlari menyusuri setiap ruangan yang ada diapartement wonwoo dan berhenti didepan kamar yang ia yakini ini adalah kamar utama karena pintu yang diukir itu berukuran lebih besar. Mingyu memasuki ruangan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, kekacauan yang terlihat membuat mingyu merapalkan berbagai macam doa yang mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Hanya satu pintu yang belum ia datangi, pintu berwarna putih tulang didepannya. Dengan perlahan mingyu membuka pintu dengan hati-hati. Ia menyembulkan kepalanya, pandangannya terpaku pada sosok yang dicarinya. Dengan kemeja putih transparan, ia tergeletak dilantai dengan bibir yang membiru.

 _\- V is very, very extraordinary –_

Mingyu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping wonwoo yang nampak tenang dalam tidurnya. Tangannya sudah terpasang infus. Mingyu akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega saat mendengar wonwoo hanya mengalami serangan panik. Mingyu tak bisa bayangkan hal lain yang mungkin bisa terjadi dan mungkin lebih buruk. Ia mengenggam tangan pucat wonwoo dengan perlahan, menggenggamnya dengan erat meminta agar tangan itu tak pergi darinya. Ia menginginkan wonwoo, menginginkan namja manis itu menjadi satu-satunya sumber kebahagiannya. Matanya memerah menatap wonwoo. Kilasan-kilasan tentang masa lalu mereka nampak menyapanya.

Flashback on

Suasana cafe yang saat mingyu datangi sedikit lebih sepi dari biasanya. Hujan nampak menguyur kota seoul dengan deras, tentu saja itu salah satu yang membuat cafe ini nampak sepi. Berulang kali ia melihat kearah jam tangannya, memastikan jika namja yang ia hanya tunggu pasti hanya akan terlambat beberapa menit walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah telat 1 jam. Dan mingyu takkan merasa keberatan atas hal itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat"wonwoo mendudukan dirinya tepat dihadapan mingyu, tangannya sibuk mengibas-ngibas rambutnya yang basah terkena tetes air hujan.

Mingyu mengeluarkan handuk kecil yang selalu ia bawa saat ia akan latihan basket dan mengusap-ngusapkan handuk itu dikepala wonwoo. Membantu mengeringkan kepala wonwoo.

"Kau bawa handuk kecil gyu? Kau ingin latihan lagi? Bukankah sekarang hujan"wonwoo membiarkan mingyu yang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Aku ada pertandingan 3hari lagi hyung, jadi aku harus tetap latihan"

"Kalau kau ada latihan, kenapa kau malah mengajakku bertemu gyu? Dan handukmu jadi basah kan"wonwoo menyingkirkan tangan mingyu dari kepalanya dan melepas handuk itu.

"Ada yang harus ku katakan padamu. Biarkan handuk itu basah yang terpenting kau tak sakit hyung"mingyu tersenyum lebar membuat wonwoo menatap bingung kearahnya. Sebenarnya mingyu akan selalu tersenyum lebar dihadapan nya namun kali ini ia merasa sedikit aneh.

"Bicara apa gyu?"wonwoo meniup hot chocolate yang tadi ia pesan.

Tangan mingyu meraih tangan kecil wonwoo, menggenggamnya dengan erat dan menatap kearah mata rubah wonwoo. Walaupun mingyu lebih muda dari Wonwoo, Mingyu tetap saja lebih besar darinya. Itulah yang membuat Mingyu selalu ingin menjaga hyung manisnya.

"Aku menyukaimu hyung, sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu di koridor kampus, entah mengapa jantungku berdebar dengan cepat. Melihat wajahmu yang sempurna membuatku tak mampu mengalihkan pandangan pada siapapun. Ini gila, gila karena aku menyukai seorang namja. Ini adalah perasaan yang sangat-sangat luar biasa, entah mengapa aku merasakan perasaan ini padamu. aku Ingin hyung menjadi milikku, aku janji aku akan menjaga hyung dan takkan ku biarkan siapapun menyakitimu. Ku mohon, jadilah pacarku hyung"mingyu menatap wonwoo seolah-olah tak ingin wonwoo menghilang dari pandangannya. Matanya memperhatikan gerak gerik wonwoo dan juga memperhatikan ekspresi terkejut wonwoo.

Semua bahkan bagai slow motion dimana wonwoo menarik tangannya dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku mingyu, aku tak bisa. Jujur aku sangat menyayangimu tapi aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku. Aku hargai perasaanmu padaku. Perasaan ini memang sangat-sangat luar biasa sama seperti katamu. Tapi aku menganggapmu tak lebih dari perasaan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Aku hanya ingin hubungan kita tetap seperti ini tanpa ada kata berakhir yang mungkin akan terucap. Aku ingin kau selamanya menjadi adikku dan aku adalah kakakmu. Kau pantas dapat yang lebih baik dariku."ucapan wonwoo membuat Hujan terasa lebih dramatis bagi mingyu tentu saja diiringi petir yang seolah-olah menyuarakan perasaan yang tengah ia rasakan saat ini.

Flashback off

"kenapa aku sulit menghilangkan rasa ini hyung. Kenapa aku masih mencintaimu sama seperti 2tahun yang lalu? Kenapa aku masih sangat memuja mu? Kenapa rasanya sangat sulit hyung"mingyu menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis dalam diam. Sungguh baginya ini adalah perasaan luar biasa yang sangat menyiksanya. Setelah lelah menangis, mingyu menatap ponsel wonwoo yang selalu bergetar dari tadi. Tangannya mengambil ponsel itu menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya.

 _"Sayang! Astaga aku menelponmu dari tadi, kenapa tak kau angkat eoh?"_

"Hyung ini aku mingyu"mingyu menjawabnya dengan suara yang serak.

 _"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan pada calon istriku! Astaga aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuh wonwoo!"_ mingyu sedikit menjauhkan ponsel itu dari kupingnya, suara teriakan frustasi joshua terdengar sangat kencang.

Mingyu mulai menceritakan semua yang terjadi, tentang alasan dia bisa ke apartement wonwoo. Satu hal yang mingyu tahu, Joshua sangat menjaga wonwoo dengan sepenuh hatinya. Hal itulah yang membuat mingyu mempercayai Joshua, setidaknya wonwoo takkan tersakiti. Ia bahkan merasa bahagia karena wonwoo berada pada seseorang yang tepat. Cinta ini sangat luar biasa. Ia begitu dekat dengan orang yang ia cintai tapi ia tak bisa meraih cinta itu. Cinta yang luar biasa yang menimbulkan perasaan yang luar biasa juga yang menimbulkan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa

 _\- V is very, Very extraordinary –_

 _It's very extraordinary but sorry I can't love you mingyu._


	4. Chapter 4

Jiwon

Jisoo x Wonwoo

.

.

.

 _\- E is even more than anyone that you adore –_

Joshua tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Sejam yang lalu wonwoo melarangnya untuk datang ke konser teman sma-nya. Alasannya cukup sederhana, Wonwoo bilang ia takut kalau Joshua akan selingkuh dibelakangnya begitu mengetahui mantan kekasih namja itulah yang mengadakan konser.

 _"kau ingin meninggalkan aku?"tanya wonwoo yang tengah menatap Joshua dengan tatapan sendunya._

 _"Aku mendapat undangan untuk menonton konser sahabat lamaku"jawab Joshua, dengan lembut ia mengelus surai hitam kekasih manisnya._

 _"Sahabat atau mantan?"balas Wonwoo yang membuat Joshua tertawa setelahnya._

Dengan berbalut kemeja berwarna biru oversizenya Wonwoo terlihat menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya. Bernyanyi dengan senang, menatap cermin didepannya. Dengan sisir ditangannya, bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri layaknya seorang idol yang sedang melakukan konser. Rambutnya bergoyang mengikuti gerakannya. Melompat-lompat dikasur sambil tetap bernyanyi sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berbaring dikasurnya dengan kaki yang sengaja ia lebarkan, berharap kekasih tampannya itu melupakan tentang acara konser itu dan menemaninya.

"Masih ingin datang kekonser mantanmu ?", Wonwoo menantangnya dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar sangat merdu saat ini.

"Bisakah aku datang kesana saat disini ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik", Joshua mengecup kening wonwoo cukup lama. Mengurung namja manis itu dibawahnya. Memberikan beberapa kecupan manis.

"Kau takkan meninggalkanku kan wahai kekasihku yang tampan?"Wonwoo tertawa lebar saat Joshua terdiam.

"Apa aku bisa meninggalkanmu?"tanyanya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, kau adalah duniaku. Kau milikku, kau kekasihku, kau nafasku dan kau hal berharga terakhir yang ku punya jadi jangan coba melihat yang lain"wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan seiring dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Semua permintaanmu adalah perintah mutlak yang harus ku patuhi. Karena aku mencintaimu. Mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Mencintai bagaimana apa adanya dirimu. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Kau adalah segalanya bagiku,harta yang paling berharga. jangan pernah berfikir aku akan meninggalkanmu karena aku bisa mati tanpamu"balas Joshua.

"Aku harap kita akan tetap seperti ini selamanya, hingga maut yang memisahkan kita" wonwoo tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. Senyum teramat manis jika dilihat.

Suara tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu, meninggalkan suasana tegang beberapa saat yang lalu. Suara decakan bahkan terdengar beberapa kali.

 _\- E is even more than anyone that you adore –_

Terlihat seorang namja dengan Tuxedo warna putihnya berjalan pelan menuju seseorang yang telah menunggunya di Altar. Menuju seseorang yang teramat ia cintai. Seseorang yang mampu membawa sejuta warna yang tak pernah habis untuk mewarnai hidupnya. Sementara itu, Joshua nampak kagum melihat calon istrinya. Ia juga memakai Tuxedo yang sama seperti Wonwoo hanya saja ia memakai tuxedo berwarna Hitam sesuai warna pilihan Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya ingin Joshua semakin mempesona pada hari sakral itu.

"Hong Jisoo, bersediakah Anda untuk mencintai istri Anda dalam keadaan sehat atau pun sakit dan dalam keadaan senang atau pun susah?" tanya Pendeta tersebut menatap Joshua.

"Ya, saya bersedia," ucap Joshua mantap.

Kini pendeta tersebut berbalik menatap Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo, bersediakah Anda untuk mencintai suami Anda dalam keadaan sehat atau pun sakit dan dalam keadaan senang atau pun susah?"

"Ya, saya bersedia," sahut Wonwoo serak menahan rasa haru yang menyelimutinya.

Dan dengan itu mereka berdua resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri di mata Tuhan dan juga di saksikan oleh seluruh keluarga dan kerabat mereka yang datang pada Upacara Pernikahan pada hari tersebut.

Joshua sangat memuja wonwoo melebihi apapun didunia ini. Baginya ia hanya butuh wonwoo. Membutuhkan wonwoo yang tak pernah lelah menggenggam tangannya. Wonwoo yang selalu mengusap rambutnya saat wonwoo mencoba menenangkannya. Wonwoo yang selalu membiarkan Joshua tidur dipahanya. Ia terlalu membutuhkan wonwoo. Itulah yang menjadi alasan Joshua begitu memujanya melebihi siapapun. Senyumnya nampak meneduhkan siapapun yang melihatnya, terlebih lagi senyuman ini adalah senyuman yang akan selalu diberikan pada wonwoo.

 _Hong Joshua & Jeon Wonwoo_

 _Sebuah kisah klasik tertutup sempurna dengan akhir yang bahagia. Namun ingatlah satu hal, rasa bahagiamu akan setara dengan rasa sakitmu. Siapa yang menerima sebuah kebahagian sedikit lebih banyak maka ia juga akan mendapat sebuah kesakitan dengan besar yang lebih banyak pula. Kisah bahagia ini akan berakhir dan babak baru akan segera dimulai._


	5. Chapter 5

Jiwon

Jisoo x Wonwoo

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tampak menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar berkali-kali. Tangannya ia lipat didepan dadanya dengan tatapan tajam menatap namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku mau pulang sekarang!"namja manis itu nampak bersikeras dengan keinginannya.

"baiklah kita pulang hari ini"dengan pelan namja tampan yang ada dihadapannya coba memberikan penjelasan pada namja manis itu. Namja manis bernama wonwoo yang sudah menjadi housewife-nya selama 2tahun ini.

Joshua –namja tampan itu- merangkul wonwoo dengan erat. Setelah dua hari ia dirawat akhirnya sekarang ia diperbolehkan pulang, setelah mendengar wonwoo masuk rumah sakit. Joshua membatalkan semua kontrak kerjasamanya demi wonwoo. Demi malaikat cantik yang mampu menyentuh hatinya. Malaikat cantik yang takkan pernah ia lepaskan

"Hyungie.. aku ingin mengunjungi eomma. Tidak bisakah kita kerumah eomma sekarang?"

Joshua mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebagai persetujuan. Semua permintaan wonwoo adalah harga mati yang harus selalu ia turuti kecuali kalau wonwoo meminta mereka berpisah. Perjalanan kerumah eomma wonwoo memang cukup lama, karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh. Joshua masih fokus mengemudi namun beberapa kali joshua akan menggenggam tangan wonwoo dan mengecup punggung tangannya. Terlihat sangat manis dan sederhana bukan?

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya lelah karena perjalanan jauh ini dan lelah karena ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi, mengatur nafasnya mencoba mencegah serangan panik itu terjadi. Joshua mengamati wonwoo yang tampak berbeda. Wajahnya terlihat semakin memucat, tubuhnya yang semakin ramping dan juga pipinya yang semakin tirus. Beberapa hari ini ia memang sedikit sibuk hingga tak memperhatikan wonwoo.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan sekurus ini sayang, kau tak mencoba diet bukan?", Suara joshua memecah keheningan yang terjadi begitu saja.

"Sepertinya tidak", jawaban itu terlalu singkat menurutnya. Jawabannya yang tak pernah ia fikirkan sebelumnya. Mengerti bahwa Wonwoo tengah lelah, joshua hanya menampilkan senyumnya. Senyum palsunya di balik semua pemikirannya. Pemikiran tentang rencana yang akan ia susun untuk kedepannya.

 _Afire Love_

Joshua hampir saja terlelap sebelum tangisan mengusik pendengarannya. Tangisan terpilu yang baru pertama kali ia dengar. Tangisan yang menyayat hatinya, tangisan yang pastinya sangat ia kenal. Ia mencoba menutup mata dan telinga. Tangisan keputus-asaan atas apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya kembali melayang dihari dimana Wonwoo menginginkan untuk bertemu ibunya. Bahkan Joshua masih sangat mengingat raut wajah ibu wonwoo saat berbicara padanya. Menyampaikan sebuah kenyataan yang seharusnya menjadi sebuah rahasia seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

 _"Hyung.. apa hyung akan tetap mencintaiku walau aku tak cantik seperti ini?"_

 _"Hyung.. Apa kau akan meninggalkanku saat aku mencukur habis rambutku?"_

 _"Hyung.. Apa kau sangat mencintaiku sampai rasanya kau ingin gila?"_

 _"Hyung.. Apa kau akan tetap setia padaku sampai akhir hayat?"_

 _"Hyung.. Aku mencintaimu"_

Semua pertanyaan wonwoo kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Ini sudah memasuki hari ke-10 setelah ia mengetahui sebuah rahasia terbesar seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Ia masih mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, bersikap layaknya seorang Joshua yang tak pernah mengetahui rahasia istrinya itu.

"Sayang? Kau masih mandi? Ayo keluarlah, nanti kau sakit.."Joshua menghembuskan nafasnya sekali tarikan. Terlalu berat untuk berpura-pura seperti ini. Terlalu berat untuk menahan semua rasa ini.

 _Afire Love_

Seorang namja duduk diam menatap sebuah pintu yang ada dihadapannya. Airmata nampak membasahi pipinya, tangannya masih mengcengkram kemeja nya dengan erat. Tubuhnya bergetar diiringi gumam-gumaman kecilnya.

"Joshua..." seseorang menepuk punggungnya dengan pelan, menunjukkan rasa kesedihan yang sama.

"Maafkan aku ayah, maafkan aku.." Joshua menatap seseorang yang duduk disampingnya.

"ini bukan salahmu nak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini semua kehendak Tuhan. Tuhan hanya tak ingin ia merasakan rasa sakit yang lebih lama" dengan lembut, ia meraih Joshua dalam pelukannya, sungguh menyedihkan melihat anaknya sendiri merasa terpukul atas kejadian yang baru menimpanya.

"Abeoji maafkan aku.. sungguh, maaf karena aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Maaf kau tak bisa menjaga wonwoo dengan maaf. Maaf harusnya aku.."ia mendadak kehilangan semua kata-katanya

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, hidup dan mati seseorang ada di tangan Tuhan dan kita tak mampu mencegahnya"

 _Things were all good yesterday, and then the devil took your memory and if you feel to death today I hope that heaven is your resting place. I heard the doctors put your chest in pain. But then that could have been the medicine. And no you're lying in the bad again. Either way I'll cry with rest of them._

Semua nampak indah dimatanya. Kehidupannya yang sempurna dan wonwoo yang melengkapinya. Wonwoo yang akan menyambut paginya, wonwoo yang akan menemaninya melewati malam yang panjang. Wonwoo yang akan selalu memeluknya, wonwoo yang akan selalu mencintainya. Wonwoo yang akan selalu mengertinya dan menyambutnya saat ia pulang bekerja. Dan sekarang semua bayangan itu runtuh saat wonwoo tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Ia sudah mencari wonwoo diseluruh tempat dalam rumahnya. Namun, wonwoo tetap tidak ada dimanapun. Tawanya mendadak terdengar sangat memilukan setelah itu. Menulikan setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Suara joshua yang meraung-raung dengan tangisnya. Suara yang menyayat hati siapapun.

"Kau pergi terlalu cepat"

Tangannya menggapai udara kosong diatasnya, memeluk sesuatu yang bahkan tak nyata. Memeluk udara kosong yang menambah rasa sakitnya. Semua bayangan laki-laki manis itu terus berputar dikepalanya. Bayangan tentang semua hal yang telah terjadi. Bayangan seorang namja manis yang selalu membuatnya bahagia, seorang namja manis yang selalu menggenggam tangannya saat ia merasa lelah dan seorang namja manis yang selalu membuatnya membayangkan betapa indahnya hidup mereka dengan kehadiran seorang anak kecil yang akan menyadang marga 'Hong'.

 _END_

 _Dan Tuhan telah menentukan setiap takdir ciptaannya. Termasuk pertemuan dan perpisahan. Tuhan kadang memberikan perpisahan yang tak dapat dihindari yaitu kematian. Perpisahan yang terdengar sangat menakutkan. Dimana tak ada satu orang pun yang mampu mencegahnya._

 _Afire Love_

 _"Joshua, kemari nak. Ibu ingin bicara"sesosok wanita paruh baya nampak menepuk tempat disampingnya dan menyuruh Joshua untuk duduk disampingnya._

 _"Apa kalian ada masalah?"ia kembali bertanya._

 _"Tidak bu, kami baik-baik saja. Semua baik-baik saja. Ada apa bu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_

 _"Percaya akan takdir Tuhan? Dengarkan ibu nak, kau adalah anakku akan selamanya akan menjadi anakku karena biar bagaimanapun kau adalah sebagian hidup wonwoo. Aku menyayangimu sama kadarnya dengan aku menyayangi wonwoo. Aku tak tahu apa jadinya jika kau tak hadir dikehidupan anakku. Ibu bersyukur kau mau menerima wonwoo dan menuntunnya. Ibu akan memberitahukan satu buah rahasia yang ibu telah tutupi darimu. Ini tentang wonwoo, apa apapun yang ibu katakan nanti tolong tetap cintai wonwoo seperti kau biasa mencintainya.."wanita itu nampak menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya._

 _"Wonwoo.. Ia terkena kanker otak stadium akhir"Joshua mendadak lupa caranya untuk bernafas. Ia menepuk pelan dadanya yang terasa menyesakkan. Ia mendadak kehilangan pijakkannya._

 _"Apa ia tersiksa ibu? Apa itu membuatnya sakit? Apa ia pernah mengeluh akan sakitnya ibu? Apa yang bisa joshua lakukan ibu?"_

 _"Tetap disampingnya, genggam tangannya erat dan jangan pernah tunjukkan kesedihanmu didepannya. Wonwoo tak ingin kau mengetahui ini karena ia tahu kau sangat menyayanginya. Baginya perpisahan karena kematian adalah perpisahan yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan sudah cukup kau merasa sakit selama ini. Jadi berpura-puralah kau tak mengetahui apapun dan cintai ia lebih baik. Dan juga relakan ia jika suatu saat ia pergi"_

 _END_

 _-regards Nathan-_


End file.
